


Once Bitten; Twice Shy

by singergurl91



Series: Status Ailments - FFXV Sex Pollen Fics [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, insemination kink, oversensitization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singergurl91/pseuds/singergurl91
Summary: While fishing in the Vesperpool, Noctis is bitten by a creature and suffers from the aftereffects, with only you present to help him lift this unknown status ailment.





	Once Bitten; Twice Shy

Noctis stood at the edge of the pier, eyes flitting from side to side. Watching intently for bubbles and ripples in the water, his hunter senses were alert, waiting for any sign of his prey. He promised earlier to bring back a few fish for dinner and sadly, he’d been disappointed with the lack of bites as the sun began its descent in the midday sky. Time was running out and frustration was getting the better of him, his bad leg starting to ache and go numb from how long he’d been standing there waiting.

Randomly casting his line into the fishing spot he’d found on the southeastern side of the Vesperpool, his thoughts wandered back to the campsite he and his retinue set up just a few hours beforehand. When it came time to decide what to do for dinner, their newest compatriot volunteered to take over the chore of cooking for the men. Noctis noted Ignis’ sense of appeasement with the situation, grateful that you had proffered your services for the evening.

_ Y/N.  _ You’d only joined in the male-dominated retinue when they dropped by Lestallum, but Noctis was grateful to find a former Glaive that survived the destruction of Insomnia, and the other men were glad for the addition to their group dynamic. You were a capable fighter, holding your own next to your liege, a sharp wit capable of sparring over words with Ignis and Gladio, and undeniably beautiful.

Letting out a wistful sigh, Noctis fought back against the urge to let his mind wander to inappropriate thoughts that had plagued his mind for the last few weeks. You joining, while also being a boon in a way, had also been the bane of Noctis’ existence. He loved Luna; he was willingly going to marry her, Astrals forbid any other extenuating circumstances. 

And yet...you were here, you were loyal to your King, and Noctis was undoubtedly attracted to you. But he couldn’t,  _ he shouldn’t _ ever act upon those desires. Not if he wanted to truly be faithful to Luna.

A sharp and hard tug on the line brought Noctis back to reality, quickly angling his wrist to hook the first bite he’d received over the last few hours. Ensuring the fish was hooked, he started reeling in hard and fast, keeping an eye on the angle of the sun. Had he more time, he would have done his best to preserve the line but time was of the essence. But this fish was decidedly giving him more of a fight than he was used to.

“Astrals damn you,” he muttered under his breath, trying his hardest to intuit the path this damn fish would take. And he could tell it was a big one. It probably would make enough for seconds for everyone that night.

Minute after grueling minute he slowly reeled the fish in, muscles in his arms, back, and core straining against the fighter in the water. But the pain was so going to be worth it once Y/N finished cooking their meal for the evening. A small boost of energy sparked through him, Noctis throwing his full weight behind the reel, the fish finally close enough to the edge of the pier for him to pull it out of the water. Forgetting his lip gripper lying beside him, he thrust his hand into the water, grappling with the fish as well as he could, kneeling on the edge of the pier. He could have used Gladio’s help with this one but the other men had gone on a search for some cockatrice and basilisk eggs for the other part of the meal, leaving Y/N alone at camp to prepare the mise en place with what supplies they currently had.

In Noctis’ eagerness to get the fish on dry land, he forgot to get a look at what exactly he’d caught. Stuffing his thumb into where he thought the mouth was, his hand plunged down further than he expected, the fish clamping down on his hand in retaliation. Letting out a sharp grunt of pain, Noct hauled the fish up to the pier and realized that he’d caught a particularly large Vesper Gar, it’s long snout with protruding teeth now embedded into the meat of his palm in the junction between his thumb and forefinger.

“Ah, shit,” he muttered under his breath. Normally he was careful with capturing his haul, but his impatience had gotten the better of him and now he was regretting it. The wildlife in Eos was always something of a mystery, even to the best scientists in Insomnia. Certain animals caused illnesses and other random effects of abnormality when they attacked humans. A creature as rare as a Vesper Gar, most people had no idea what kind of illness they could cause. 

Using the combined force of his booted foot and gloved left hand, Noctis pried open the mouth of the carnivorous fish, removing his bare right hand from its clutches. He let out another hiss of pain as the teeth squelched out of his flesh, the wounds deep but clean. “Well, let’s hope we’ve got a potion at the camp and Y/N can help disinfect and bandage it,” Noct sighed as he banished his fishing gear to the armiger, hauling the fish over his shoulder and making the trip back to the haven with a slight skip in his step, despite the absurd length of time it took him to catch said fish. It was definitely over twenty pounds and would be more than enough to feed their group for a few days if they rationed it right.

The bounce in Noctis’ step faltered just a bit at the sight of their female glaive companion setting up their camp kitchen, unbidden thoughts shooting to the forefront of his mind and another southern area of his body. He flushed immediately, attempting to banish those lewd thoughts and coughed slightly to make her aware of his presence.

Hair whipped around your face as bright eyes met his, a soft smile gracing your face. “Wow, that’s quite a catch, Your Majesty!” you exclaimed, setting down the chef knife you’d been chopping vegetables with.

Noct rolled his eyes and shifted the heavy fish on his shoulder. “Y/N, I told you before; just call me Noctis - I don’t mind.” Azure eyes shifted over to the vegetables on the mise en place and he groaned outwardly, a slight pout pulling at his full lips. “And do we really need those tonight?”

You turned your eyes over to the cutting board, letting out a small laugh as you did so. “Yes, Noctis, we do. We’ve been eating nothing but fries for the last week with the number of Leiden potatoes we’ve picked up lately.” Placing a gentle hand on his unladen shoulder, you smiled again. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna chop them up so fine that you won’t even be able to tell there’s any in the stew, okay?”

A completely involuntary and violent shudder rocked through Noctis’ body at the gentle touch, blood rushing to both his face and his groin. His bad leg nearly buckled underneath him, the Vesper Gar slipping out of his grasp momentarily, but Y/N caught it, eyes catching on the blood seeping from Noctis’ injured hand.

“What happened there?” you lifted your jaw towards his right hand, hauling the fish over your shoulder to place on the other side of the kitchenette.

“Uh, fish got me,” he sheepishly admitted. “You know if we’ve got a potion on hand off the top of your head?” He shifted his feet slightly, the blood in his groin not dissipating one bit, and feeling very awkward about his slowly building arousal. Silently he thanked the Astrals his cargo shorts were baggy enough to hide his embarrassing situation.

You wiped your hands on your pants and took Noctis’ hand in your own, inspecting the bite marks on both the back and palm of his hand. Your finger traced the outlines of the marks, forcing an involuntary groan out of Noct. He froze for a moment, praying that you wouldn’t question the lewdness of the noise.

“Hurts that much, huh?” you asked, gently prodding at the wound. Noctis hissed again and you took that as a ‘yes’, gesturing at him to sit in one of the fold-out chairs. He watched as you disappeared into the tent for a few seconds and then came back with some disinfectant, a healing potion, and some gauze. You knelt in front of him, his face continuing to hold the flush from earlier as thoughts of just pressing your face against his crotch flooded his brain. 

_ What the fuck is wrong with me today? _ he thought, letting out another hiss as the disinfectant-soaked gauze passed over the bite marks, your hands gentle and soft against his calloused skin. Taking the potion and uncorking it, you poured a couple of droplets over each puncture, Noctis watching as the wounds closed, raw pink skin the only indicator of his wound. And whatever this abnormal horniness was. Closing his eyes, Noct let his head loll back onto the chair, praying to whatever Astral would listen to him for relief.

He listened as you shuffled a bit in front of him, and then heard your footsteps fading into the distance. Shortly afterward, a cool palm gently pressed to his forehead, followed by a damp cloth. “You may be running a fever so try to rest up until the potion does its work.” 

Noctis let out another moan, quieter this time as he listened to your steps fade into the distance.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck, _ he mentally chided himself.  _ Think of anything but her, think of fish, think of daemons, think of hunting _ … But that train of thought only brought him right back to his thoughts of you; zipping about the battlefield with the use of his magic, gracefully twisting and turning, warping from one enemy to the other, your fighting style melding perfectly with his even though you’d only been fighting side by side for a few weeks. Even Ignis and Gladio were appreciative of your prowess in the field, complimenting your training openly; Prompto was usually gaping in awe at the two blue blurs flashing across the open plains.

And thinking of you, your grace, your strength, your will, Noctis couldn’t stop his body from reacting. By the Gods, he wanted to be faithful to Luna, but the erection hardening in his pants wasn’t going away no matter how much he willed it to. Soft musical tones reached his ears and it took him a few moments to figure out that you were humming to yourself as you were mincing vegetables and gutting the fish. Of course, that did nothing to help Noctis’ mind from wandering to thinking of what you would sound like, legs spread and writhing beneath him.

Jolting forward, Noctis’ eyes snapped open and he stood quickly, leg nearly buckling beneath him.  _ Walk it off, walk it off; you can do this Noct, _ he told himself. Shaking off the numbness that had set in while he was sitting, he could feel the sweat starting to appear on his forehead even while holding the damp cloth to it. Maybe he was getting sick, but he figured he’d try to at least walk off whatever this was before the healing potion fully kicked in. Hopefully, this wasn’t something that needed a specific remedy they didn’t currently have in stock.

He paced back and forth across the length of the haven, watching you gut, scale, and debone the Vesper Gar, dropping the bones and head in a pot of boiling water. Apparently, you had watched Ignis cook more often than Noctis ever did and picked up some tricks from him in the process. Astrals, he wanted to get closer to you, to feel the heat radiating from your body, smell your skin and hair, the mix of your shampoo and perfume melding with your own natural scent and turning into a heady aroma that drove Noctis wild every time you walked past him.

Noct let out another low groan and looked up to realize that he was standing far closer to you than he had intended to be. He watched in horror as you turned to face him, concern painting your features. You reached up to press the back of your hand to his heated cheek and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Or, more accurately, nearly jumped on top of you, his body screaming for release.

“Noctis, go lay down. You’re acting like you’re in the middle of a conniption fit; you’re also probably dealing with some kind of illness from that damn fish. You gotta be more careful next time.” You smiled kindly and once again, his body screamed at him to just take you then and there, in front of the Astrals and everybody. All he could do was nod and force himself to walk away, crawling into the tent and flopping across the rolled out sleeping bags.

Normally, Noctis would be out like a light immediately, but sometimes he would concede to the need to relieve himself. Today was one of those days. Inching himself over to the furthest corner of the tent away from where you stood, he shucked his pants and underwear down to his ankles, releasing his cock from its confines. He let out a loud hiss and immediately stifled it with the cloth that had previously rested on his forehead, biting down hard in an attempt to muzzle himself. He didn’t even want to look down to see how swollen his cock was but as soon as he did, he was glad he stuffed a metaphorical cork in his mouth because the swollen purpled head was leaking copious amounts of precum; so much so that he was surprised his pants hadn’t developed a wet spot sitting in the chair earlier.

Gingerly placing his hand on his shaft, his hips bucked immediately into it, a small whine leaving his throat. Noctis didn’t even want to really grip his cock just yet; he was so oversensitive that even just flesh touching it was driving him crazy. But damn it, he needed a release and he needed it  _ now _ .

Gritting his teeth, he circled his hand around his cock, hips stuttering as he pumped as gently as he could, but also as quickly as he could. This was definitely easier said than done. Whenever his hand passed over the head of his cock, he let out whimper after whimper, each one coming out louder than the last. He was sure that you would hear him and he was eternally grateful the other men hadn’t yet come back from their hunting trip. Feeling the coiling in his gut tighten and then release, he groaned loudly, expecting ropes of his seed to spurt out, covering his hand and stomach.

But it didn’t.

Noctis’ eyes rolled into the back of his head, feeling his body climb to the precipice and just hang there, dangling by a thread. His cock convulsed in his hand, abdominal muscles and balls twitching, begging for release. But it didn’t come.

And nor could Noctis.

He let out a choked sob, hand furiously pumping up and down his engorged and throbbing shaft, sweat pouring down his face as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.  _ Please, please, please, let me cum. What the fuck is going on? _ His mind frantically tried to rationalize this situation but the need to orgasm, to spill his seed was all-consuming. His strokes became more and more savage with each movement of his wrist, hips thrusting into his precum soaked hand, which now liberally coated the entirety of his cock. He found the precipice of orgasm once again and letting out a loud, pained cry, he tried to force out his orgasm a second time.

And yet, once again, Noctis couldn’t orgasm.

Tears that had once pricked the corners of his eyes now flowed freely; anger and frustration causing him to drop the cloth from his mouth. Fuck whoever knew about this - Noctis was going to cum if it was the last thing he ever did. He flipped onto his back and gave his wrist a break, thrusting his hips up, using both hands twisting around the head of his cock and the shaft. 

Maybe he needed a name. Maybe he needed someone to direct his sexual frustration towards. He tried to force his brain to Luna, his intended, the only woman he’d been interested in since childhood. But instead, his thoughts turned to you. Your flexible and lithe body writhing under his, hair splayed out around your head in a halo, breasts bouncing with each thrust of his cock into your heated cunt.

“Y/N,” he moaned quietly. “Y/N, Y/N,  _ Y/N _ ,” each moan of your name getting slowly louder and louder, but Noctis didn’t care anymore. Sobbing. Begging. Praying, that he would cum this time.

And again, nothing. Just the twitching and throbbing and feeling the dangling from the precipice that wouldn’t let him just  _ go _ .

“Noctis, are you okay? I heard my name and it sounds like you’re having a night...mare...”

Noctis heard you before he saw you, his eyes screwed shut in concentration as he worked his throbbing member. The moment he heard your voice drop off in surprise, his azure eyes flew open wide, meeting yours as his hips instinctually continued thrusting into his hands.

He should have felt shame; he should have felt embarrassment, humiliation, or at least moderately abashed. But he felt none of those things.

All Noctis felt as his eyes pierced into yours was pure lust, brazen and audacious and he breached the precipice once more, finally cumming. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body twitched spasmodically, arching off the ground and lolling from side to side.

And while his orgasm flowed over him, something inside held him back. Orgasming, but not ejaculating.

Letting out a loud sob of dissatisfaction, his eyes fluttered open, meeting your gaze. Your cheeks were flushed, far more embarrassed than he was, but yet you weren’t leaving the tent. Your eyes were glued to his twitching and still erect cock.

“Y/N?” he gasped out, tongue slightly lolling out of his mouth, eyes still rolling and unfocused.

Your voice left you in a choked whisper, “Noctis, I...Gods I’m sorry, I’ll just...go.”

“NO!” Noctis shouted, all inhibitions leaving him as he launched himself forward, tripping on his pants as he nearly warped to you, arms clinging around your waist. “Please, don’t leave. I...I can’t…” he panted, lips right at your ear. His mind screamed at him to hold back, to let go, yet his body reacted involuntarily, hips thrusting and rutting against your clothed legs.

“Noctis, I can’t,” you shook your head, voice cracking and eyes avoiding his. “This isn’t right...” You let out a soft moan as Noctis’ hands wandered up your ribs, his lolling tongue licking a searing line up the tendon of your throat and back across your jawline.

“Please, Y/N,” he begged through panting breaths. “Y/N...Y/N, please help me. I can’t cum. I don’t know why but I need...I need you.” Whining directly into your ear, he could see the hairs on the back of your neck rise. “I’m still so hard. I don’t know what to do. It’s been like this since I got back and saw you. I…” Noctis bit his lip but the words spilled out of him unbidden. “I’ve been trying to be faithful for Luna but  _ fuck _ , you’re so beautiful Y/N, and I can’t help this attraction to you.  _ Ngh _ , please...help me.”

He could see the conflict in your face, eyes shifting as you thought the repercussions through. Noctis could guess what was going through your mind -  _ he’s the King, my liege; he’s going to Altissia to be married any day now; the other men could come back at any moment _ . And then, your eyes closed, a sigh fell from your lips and you nodded. 

“Y/N, I need you to say it out loud,” Noctis groaned, his lips just grazing the corner of your mouth.

You let out a soft moan, Noctis watching your eyes roll back in your head as lids fluttered shut. “Yes, Noct-” Your consent was cut off short as he planted his lips on yours in an open mouth kiss. His hands gripped your face and tilted your head back so he could deepen the kiss immediately, tongue slipping into your mouth to drink you in like a man dying of thirst. He felt your hands grip the hem of his jacket, your body stiff and awkward against his.

Sliding one hand into your hair, Noctis broke the kiss for a moment to beg again. “Y/N, please, touch me. Tentative hands made their way to his hips and he hissed impatiently. “My cock, Y/N. Don’t you dare be coy right now. I saw the way you were staring.” The hand not in his hair reached down and grabbed your wrist, guiding your hand to his cock, heated and twitching against the cool smoothness of your palm. He let out a sharp gasp, hips immediately thrusting into your circled hand the moment it closed around his turgid length.

He watched as you looked down at his cock and then back up, eyes meeting, the light pink of your tongue peeking out from between your lips. Slowly, you started stroking him, grip tightening when you reached the head, slacking as you reached the base. Stuttered breaths left Noct’s lungs, his forehead leaning into yours, eyes screwed up tight as he let the sensations wash over him. Slowly your tempo increased and guttural moan after guttural moan left his body, Noctis ignoring all fears niggling in the back of his mind of the bros finding him in such a compromised position.

Hands moved of their own accord and found their way under your t-shirt and up to your bra-clad breasts, squeezing far more harshly than he intended. You let out a sharp gasp, breath escaping you and leaving you lightheaded. “Noct, you don’t need to- aaAAH!” Your back arched as his dexterous fingers found your nipples and pinched hard, his teeth finding your bottom lip and biting down. 

“I want to. By the Gods, Y/N, I want to feel all of you.” While one hand kept massaging your soft breasts, the other grazed south, nails scratching down your stomach and impatiently working his way down your pants, not even attempting to unbutton the uniform. Bare fingers caressed your sensitive mound, only just barely taking note in the back of his mind that you were already drenched from so little foreplay. His calloused hand blindly searched for the sensitive bud and at the buck of your hips and gasp of breath that left you once more, he knew he found it. And that was also when you decided to start stroking his cock harder and faster, Noctis barely just at the cliff’s edge of orgasm for the...Astrals only knows how many times he’d been ready to ejaculate and find full release.

And once again...he fell over the peak but found no real release. Letting out a feral growl, both of frustration and arousal, Noctis’ hands removed themselves from your underwear and spun you both away from the entrance to the tent where you had both been standing, pinning you to the ground.

“Fuck...fuck…” he muttered under his breath as his hands fumbled at the button to your pants. You reached down to help him and once the button was undone, Noctis tore your pants and underwear down in one smooth tug, exposing your drenched sex to the heated air of the tent. He let out a keening moan and instead of removing your boots and pants fully, he ducked his torso under your clothes, your legs spread wide across his shoulders as he settled between your legs, cock still at full mast and throbbing.

“Oh fuck, Y/N, are you a...um…” Noctis faltered, rattled at the idea that he could hurt you with his overly eager desire to plow himself into you without any regard to your pleasure.

Gentle fingers traced the line of his jaw, forcing him to look into your eyes. “I’m not,” you said, eyes soft but confident. “I’ll be fine; do what you need, Your Majesty.”

Azure eyes tinted purple for a moment, Noctis let out a growl once more, and then sheathed himself into your sopping heat, forcing a cry of equal amounts of pleasure and pain out of your mouth. Noctis watched as your back arched against the sleeping bags and he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around your waist and latched his mouth to yours once again, swallowing your scream. 

Thrust after thrust into your welcoming heat, Noctis could finally feel a sense of relief washing over him, something instinctual in him telling him this was exactly what he needed. Still riding high on his last orgasm, he could feel that coil in his belly tighten and then release in less than a minute of being inside you, seed coating your walls. Voice raw from being far more vocal than he usually was in his private sessions, only a cracked sob of relief made its way out of Noctis’ throat.

And while he would normally be done and pass out after cumming, his body still thrummed with whatever was singing in his veins. Also, you had most definitely not been satisfied. Your walls hugged his cock and twitched in anticipating, your body begging him to continue fucking you. 

So Noctis complied. Mustering what little energy he had left, his mouth left yours and trailed biting and sucking kisses along the lines of your neck and across your shoulders and clavicles. Arms shifting around your waist to angle your hips up, Noctis thrust hard and deep and slow, forcing himself to make this time for your pleasure, about your completion. One hand left your back to circle his thumb around your clit and he watched in awe as you thrashed in pleasure below him.

What had been a perfect fantasy in his head not half an hour before, was now his reality. Your hair haloed around your head as it lolled from side to side, your breaths short, hard, and panting with exertion, squeaks and gasps of pleasure escaping you as Noctis’ thrusts arched upward. He could feel your walls pulsing in rhythm with his thrusts but after a particularly hard and fast one, he could feel your velvet heat flutter just so and again, instinctively, he knew you were just about to orgasm as well. A few quick and hard thrusts later, Noctis felt your walls clench hard against him, forcing both of you over into a mutual climax; hot cum filling you once again.

Physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted, Noctis collapsed on top of you, blacking out momentarily. 

When he finally came to, Noctis felt the pleasant sensation of fingers carding through his hair. He let out a soft grunt and jerked, still overly sensitive to any kind of touch. His eyes fluttered open and met yours again.

“Welcome back to Eos, Noctis,” you chuckled, his head bouncing a little as it rested on your still clothed breasts. “Feeling better?”

“Mmmm…” was all he could muster before he buried his face back in your breasts, nuzzling gently, and still drained of both energy and cum. 

_ Wait...OH SHIT _ !

“Um...Y/N?”

“Yes?”

“Are you like...protected?”

Another chuckle from you jostled his head, fingers still carding through midnight locks. “If by ‘protected’ you mean ‘on birth control’, then yes, I am ‘protected’.” 

Noctis let out a breath of relief and nearly drifted off before you coughed to get his attention.

“Mind pulling out so I can clean us up?”

“Oh shit, yeah.” Noctis slowly arched up, removing your legs from his shoulders and pulled his now limp member out. Flopping onto his side, he watched you awkwardly roll over to your bag and laughed at the sight. He was quickly silenced by a murderous glare from you, but his face still held a shit eating grin until you threw a dampened cloth at him.

“Clean yourself up and take a nap. I’ve gotta get back to dinner prep.” Noctis wiped down his forehead and neck before cleaning up down below, eyes sheepishly watching you do the same before pulling your pants back up and moving to leave the tent. 

“Hey, Y/N?” he blurted, not even sure what he wanted to say. You turned back to him and walked over, picking up his used cloth, head cocked and ready for whatever Noctis had to say. “I...I’m sorry, but thank you,” he mumbled, eyes dropping as shame filled him.

Fingers once again lifted his chin to where he was looking you in the eyes. A small smile quirked on your lips and you leaned in to press a soft peck on his lips. “Anytime, Your Majesty.”  He watched you turn and prepare to leave the tent when you turned back, a definite smirk playing across your face. “And I mean  _ any time _ ,” you said, leaving him to stew in his tumultuous thoughts in the tent. 

Smirk still plastered across your face, you walked out of the tent to see Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto all hanging around the campfire. Immediately, your face colored bright red as the bros turned to stare at you. “Uuuhhh....how long have you guys been out here?” you mumbled, hoping Noct was completely unaware of this new development.

“Long enough,” Ignis’ baritone voice softly intoned. “Good job on the fish stock, Y/N. Go get cleaned up; I’ll take care of the rest.” He patted you on the shoulder gently before murmuring in your ear, “Noct got bitten, didn’t he?”

You nodded, eyebrow raised in curiosity.  _ How in Eos could Ignis have known? _

“Vesper Gar are..not common, but there are multiple animals in the Vesperpool and Myrlwood regions that cause…” Ignis hesitated as he was trying to find the right words, Gladio and Prompto quietly snickering in the background. “Well, let’s just say some of them are used in aphrodisiac potions and perfumes in Insomnia. Getting it at the source must be...quite a bit more potent than what most people are used to.”

A soft and understanding ‘oh’ left you, blush still high on your face as Gladio and Prompto’s snickers turned into choking laughter. You prayed to the Astrals as you walked away that Noctis was firmly asleep and wouldn’t have to deal with the teasing of his brothers in arms for more than a few hours.


End file.
